


don't you dare (say a word)

by knucklebuckle



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ADHD, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Dyslexia, Exhibitionism, Light Angst, M/M, Phone Sex, Praise Kink, Public Masturbation, Religion Kink, Smut, Voyeurism, jflkdsajfkldsajfkldsjklfjdsakljfdlakfjdlszkjflaskjflas;fjslajflsafldfsafdlsal, klance never rlly happens, shiro n keith had a thing in the past n keith n lotor are dating currently, theyre highschoolers n theres mention of keith fuckin shiro so watch out for that!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 20:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14457165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knucklebuckle/pseuds/knucklebuckle
Summary: Lance has an insult ready, but it dies in his throat when Keith stretches, revealing more of his pretty neck. Keith's tongue darts out as he fishes around in his jeans pockets for his phone. He fumbles with the keys for a second and then shakily puts the phone to his ear. "Lotor? I want you to fuck me."or, lance witnesses something he wasn't supposed to be, and, like an ass, he doesn't leave before things go to shit





	don't you dare (say a word)

**Author's Note:**

> will i ever write actual klance? the answer is no, i will not.

 

The clock on the wall is mocking him.

Tick-tock, it taunts, moving its arms teasingly, how long have you been staring at this empty paper? It seems like forever. Give it up, Mcclain. You don't know this shit. You never will. Stop trying, your best is not _**good** __**enoughnotgoodenoughnotgoodenoughnotgoodenough.**_

His pencil snaps in his hand. Frustrated, he tosses it across the room and bangs his head against the wall. Mister Shirogane has been so great to him, letting him sit on the floor (it helps him concentrate - he's doing it right now), leaving him alone when he's had a bad day, never being sarcastic no matter how long it takes him to understand the material, and not making a big deal out of his fidgeting. The least he could fucking do is finish this one thing for him.

Even Lance can't write a simple fucking paper right. Pathetic.

Keith Kogane shifts in his seat - _Shiro's_ seat - shuffling through his papers. Grinding his teeth together, he snaps another pencil. Kogane is an asshole, on top of having a very punch-able face. He's the only person Shiro trusts to sit at his fucking desk, and insists on being better at Lance at everything. Why the fuck is he even here after school? Kogane may be an idiot in almost every area, but he's good academically- not Pidge or Hunk good, but good. I bet he just came here to taunt me.

Lance knocks his head against the wall, lightly this time, and grips the carpet. He will not let some fake emo bitch distract him. Not this time. Making Shiro proud is more important than any shit Kogane has to say.

He squints at the math. It squints back at him. It doesn't take long for the numbers and symbols to start swimming across the page and his thoughts to wander, but still, he stares, pencil hovering over the paper full of shit he can't decipher.

"Oh my god," Kogane grunts from the front of the room. Annoyed, Lance peers from behind the desk to see what's going on. The older boy has slipped out of his dumb obscure emo band t-shirt, sliding on _Shiro's_ jacket. He's angry, mind brimming with all the things he's going to tell Shiro about that little _creep_ and how _embarrassed_ he's going to be until it computes that Keith is shirtless.

He has light abs, much more than expected of his "twink who cries listening to Mariah Carey" appearance, and his pants are low enough that he sees the beginning of a dark brown bush of pubic hair. His nipples are pink and erect. It's cute. He's never thought of Keith as cute.

Lance has an insult ready, but it dies in his throat when Keith stretches, revealing more of his pretty neck. Keith's tongue darts out as he fishes around in his jeans pockets for his phone. He fumbles with the keys for a second and then shakily puts the phone to his ear. "Lotor? I want you to fuck me."

Lance's cock springs to life in his pants despite the fact that this is Kogane talking to fucking Lotor, who is even more annoying than Keith, who, at least, is gay, so he doesn't have to compete with for Allura's attention. Desperately, he wants to move, but his legs are locked in place.

"No hello how are you? Did you forget your manners, _darlin_ '," Since when did Lotor have a southern accent and since when were southern accents sexy?

"Fuck you," Keith replies with no hint of sharpness, fidgeting in his chair. "Need you."

Lotor's laugh travels straight up Lance's spine and his head gets fuzzy. Before he knows it, he's biting his lip and rubbing his dick through his pants. He rubs, feverishly, when he realizes Keith is fidgeting because he's tugging his pants off. _Shit._ He should leave, or at least go back to his work and ignore the spectacle up front.

He does neither.

"I'm in Takashi's chair in his fucking jacket. I'm trying to do my fucking extra cred assignment but all I can think about that time he bent me over this desk and used this sleeve to silence my moans." _What?_ "He won't even look at me like that anymore since Katie introduced him to her older brother. What's wrong with me?" **_W h a t?_**

"Nothing's wrong with you; Shirogane's an idiot," Lotor says, casually, like he hates on the most liked teacher in the school all the time. Come to think of it, he probably does. Lotor's that kind of asshole. "He's too old for you anyway. Dusty dick." Lance almost snorts at that. "Isn't it enough that I want you all the time, darlin'? Isn't it good enough that I worship at your altar and pray for your perky little nipples in my mouth every night?"

"Shit!" Keith finally fishes his cock out of his pants and Lance almost fucking dies right there. It's so _pretty_. Pale with thin veins, pink at the tip, surrounded by a small bush of curly brown hair. Precum gathers at the tip, and when Keith wraps his hand around it, cum pours down his thin, agile fingers. "How do you want to show your reverence?"

"You are too perfect for humanity, your presence is surrounded in divinity and every second I'm around you I want to shower you with praise," Lotor says in a husky voice, and Lance can almost hear him doing that cocky little head tilt thing that drives the girls wild. "I'd run my fingertips all over your body, teasing, digging my fingernails into the spots I can tell you like the most, learning everything about you. And then if you'd let me, I'd use my mouth on you, lips dragging, tongue darting out, savoring your taste. You taste like heaven, Akira. Your cum has been lingering on my tongue since our last meeting in the janitor's closet. All I can think about is you. You're on my mind all the time. I am obsessed with you and your laugh and your kindness and your hot little cunt. Akira, you-"

That's it. Lance can't take it anymore. There's something about Lotor, someone he's always seen as dominating, talking about worshiping someone, combined with Keith's real name he got before his parents die and he was adopted was too much for him. He reaches into his pants, slathers his fingers with his own precum and pushes into his hole, biting his lip so hard he bleeds to muffle his gasps. He has to wiggle around until it stops burning and starts feeling good. God, this is going to be the death of him.

"Stop talking, I just want to hear you." Keith's voice comes out in short pants, and he's jerking up and down furiously, forgetting about his carefully chosen pattern. Lotor's voice is beautiful, his moans musical, enchanting.

So enchanting that Lance forgets that he's not supposed to be witnessing it and cums in his pants. He can't even hear the sounds of Lotor's orgasm because he's paralyzed in fear. Keith's eyes snap to Lance's spent frame, eyebrows drawn together in a vicious snarl. Lance is going to die.

And then Keith cums in powerful spurts moaning Lotor's name. His whole body twitches, and his eyes roll into the back of his head while he bites his puffy red lips. Cum ends up all over his sweaty abdomen, and some of it splatters on _Shiro's_ jacket. Keith slumps in _Shiro's_ chair, flaccid cock flopping on his thigh as he whispers praises into his phone. He's completely ignoring him.

Fuck. He's stuck on this fucking floor with pants full of cum and his worst enemy with serious dirt on him.

**Author's Note:**

> stay tuned, folks!


End file.
